Newbie introduction(?)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Newbie introduction(?) 19 Comments PaladinPanda PaladinPanda @disqus_Mue23YXuz7 3 years ago So this is a thing that I heard about and joined. I'm Panda, I've been reading TGS for about a month now (binge reading, woo), and I've always been looking for new rp opportunies since I started a couple years ago. I can't wait to meet all of you and chat/rp, although it might be a bit until I'm ready; I'm reworking an old OC, and I've been working on a stage crew for a while now (writing is hard with a nailgun in hand). I'll likely have a sheet up within the next week. Maybe. Guess that's all for now. I'll see all of you during rp, I guess. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Welcome! Love your username! My university's mascot is the paladin, and I want to major in Asian and Environmental studies, so pandas hold a special place in my heart. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Hallo Panda! ... �� I don't know how to words so I guess that's it. I'm excited to meet this old OC. Sounds like there'll be lots of background to them! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Hi!! My name is Hyde without a Jekyll but everyone calls me HJ. We can't wait to have you join us! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask anyone of us and we'll be more than happy to help! :D Also if you're wanting to learn more about the characters and stories so far you can check out our wikia here: http://the-roleplaying-scie... When you finish your OC we can send you some examples of introductions so you can get a feel of how they go, also I'll send you a questionnaire to fill out so I can make a Character page for your OC. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago *looks at HJ's hello... then at mine...* ... oh. I feel unprofessional. Dang. 2 •Share › Avatar PaladinPanda Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I mean, I didn't expect even one reply to this, so I'd say you did pretty good. HJ, that sounds great, I'll have my character revamped and ready as soon as I can. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde PaladinPanda • 3 years ago �� oh, good. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll PaladinPanda • 3 years ago I can't wait to see them! :D 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Don't worry about it! I'm used to writing very formal responses and introductions so it's sort of a habit now for me to introduce myself professionally. XP 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago XD 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago Yo! Y'know, I knew a Panda once. 2 •Share › Avatar PaladinPanda chatterghosts • 3 years ago Yeah, funny how that panned out. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts PaladinPanda • 3 years ago Smooth. 2 •Share › Avatar PaladinPanda chatterghosts • 3 years ago Smooth as a mountain. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts PaladinPanda • 3 years ago That's my saying. 2 •Share › Avatar PaladinPanda chatterghosts • 3 years ago I am aware. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts PaladinPanda • 3 years ago Not cool. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago WELCOME! I hope you have a great time here! I have three characters, Dreamer, Nex, and Lizzy. Their info is on the wikia. And i eagerly await roleplaying with you! 2 •Share › − Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago Hiya! Hope you have a fun time suffering with the rest of us. I'm the owner of the scarmuffin known as Richard. Looking forward to roleplaying and or chatting with you *finger guns backwards into the void.* 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Hello! Welcome to the group! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy